The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a stamper which is used in making a plastic substrate having a minute pattern of an order in submicrons, such as guide grooves for tracking in an optical disc, prepits for designating sector addresses, circuit lattice patterns for a hologram, and the like, by injection molding or the like.